from the woman in black
by expa
Summary: ( this was the day the Fates would laugh at every year—the day where annabeth, otherwise known as the woman in black, unknowingly killed the reincarnation of her lover, percy. ) / T for gory descriptions.


from the woman in black

* * *

_During__ afternoon tea, there's a shift in the air,  
a bone-trembling chill that tells you she's there.  
There are those who believe the whole town is cursed,  
but the house in the marsh was by far the worst.  
What she wants is unknown, but she always comes back,  
the spectre of darkness, the woman in black._

_Susan Hill_

* * *

( But there she was, the tight ringlets of her hair curling around her face. And yes, the pure sunshine that came from her hair was quite a contrast to her outfit, and she looked like she might've been tan once. **But she was the woman in black, and nothing would ever change that**. )

When the clock struck three, she'd be there; she'd stay until the clock struck six. And it's impossible to not know she's there, because whenever she is, the faint smells of sea and lemon come in the air. All the owls of the town, (27; the people counted,) would flock to her, some hovering above her; others groveling towards her feet.

Many believed she was some sort of bad omen, for every August 18th, she'd be there when the clock struck three, and she'd be the only one watching in morbid delight as all the houses near the marsh collapsed, the water rising to miraculous levels, way too high for a marsh, swallowing the civilians inside.

Nobody has ever actually conversed with her, yet many have attempted. If you actually get her to speak, you'd only hear the muttering of one name over-and-over again, like an incantation. _Percy, Percy, Percy._

* * *

There was once a man who loved the woman in black. But we are not talking about Percy Jackson, for this love was unrequited. And, no, we are not talking about Luke Castellan, but we _are _talking about a 14 year old boy with honey-brown hair and multicolored eyes.

He made many, many attempts to get the woman in black to talk, but like everyone else, only heard the muttering of one name thrice. The boy had no idea why he had feelings for her—many were scared, even terrified of the woman in black. They didn't even know her name. But, one day this boy would pluck up the courage to ask, "Who is Percy?", and I'll recount the events of that.

The boy stood next to her, and asked one question that would later end his life. "So, who's Percy?"

The woman in black instantly reacted, her blonde curls flying up, and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She grabbed the neck of the offender, throwing him with record strength towards the wall.

In a very quiet voice, she said something. "Why do you ask?"

The boy, very hurt, but unfazed as to why he should not ask the question, asked again, "I just want to know—who's Percy?"

The woman in black stalked over to where he was crumpled on the floor, and spat at him. She took out a knife; a metal one. Crouching down so that she could be face-to-face with the boy, she made small cuts on the corners of his mouth, almost gently. Then, she was practically stabbing his face. However, the boy simply smiled the whole way through, not even flinching or crying out.

The woman in black walked away, and for a moment the boy thought that his torture was over. But then, she came out with a very thick belt, her blonde hair now in a ponytail, and walked over to the boy with the honey-brown hair and multicolored eyes.

She whipped the belt in his face several times—37, he thought. After all of this, he was left with a forced smile as big as the Cheschire cat's—a _Glasgow_ smile.

"Do you still want to know who Percy is?" she whispered. There was a pause.

"Yes."

The woman in black's rage was now higher than ever before, even higher than when she caught the girl with the frizzy red curls flirting with _her_ Percy. She was on pretty good terms with her after _she_ became oracle, but all the respect washed away after the Giant War, when Percy died and she became an insane killing "machine". She was the only one supposed to hold Pecry, kiss him, tell him everything would be alright...

She was the reason Sally Jackson was dead, for the woman in black murdered her with the same metal knife she was using on the boy.

After the Giant War, Poseidon also became, in other terms, 'crazy'. He was the reason so many innocent people near the marsh died, how the water rose to such high levels.

The woman in black, shaking head for reliving memories about people who's last names did not start with a certain letter—she should only have memories of _Percy_, she'd say. _Only Percy; forever Percy, eternal love…_

She grabbed the boy by his back, almost cradling him in her arms, and realized something. By the way this boy looked at her, the woman in black could tell that he loved her. Quickly, she had a morbid plan in mind.

Looking at the boy she smiled, and his eyes glowed ohso bright at the sight of that. She tenderly put her lips on his, and began to kiss him. The 'kiss' part lasted five seconds, which were also the five happiest seconds of the boys life, that would end in ten more.

The woman in black again pulled the metal knife from the pocket of her black trenchcoat, still kissing the boy. Swiftly, she replaced the tounge in his mouth to a knife. She twisted the knife in his mouth, drawing blood from the boy, and finally stuck the knife deep down his throat, and effectively killing him. Throughout this process, the boy only gave a bloodied smile.

She left him drop to the floor, and smiled, for her work was done. She tapped a pattern on her arm—.. / .-.. - ...- . / -.- - ..- / .-. . .-. -.-. -.- Morse code that could betranslated into_ I love you, Percy._

The woman in black left the room.

* * *

_This was the day the Fates would laugh at every year—the day where Annabeth, otherwise known as the woman in black, unknowingly killed the reincarnation of her lover, Percy._

* * *

**AU:**_confused? I really hope you aren't. if you need any clearing up of any detail in this story, just message me or post your question in the reviews box._


End file.
